Total Drama Celtice Island
by AuroraExplosion
Summary: Set after Pahkitew Island, Chris McLean and Chef are back with Total Drama Celtice Island where 22 contestants return for a chance to win one MILLION dollars! My first fic and please R&R! Rated T just in case.


**Episode 1: Returning Stars**

The camera panned in on the new island on which 24 returning contestants are going to be competing for a million dollars.

"Welcome, Total Drama fans! I'm your host, Chris McLean! It's a new season, old faces, a new contract and a brand new non-robotic island! Who will win this time around? What will happen? Who is returning? Find out when we return on Total… Drama… Celtice Island!"

*theme song plays*(extended)

The camera focused in on Chris and the boat dock where an intern walked backwards and fell into the water while holding a wad of paper. A boat arrives and Bridgette leaps onto the dock carrying a surfboard and a few bags. "Hey Chris, what happened to Wawanakwa?" asked Bridgette curiously. "Nothing, it's just underwater." Chris replied.

Bridgette shot Chris a quizzical look as she stood by the dock. More and more contestants arrived as Chris started to introduce the sleeping quarters (a new average cabin, not as bad as the old ones, for the losing team and a brand-new Chris McLean Spa Hotel for the winners), the renovated confessional (just had the wood replaced) and the marshmallow ceremony area (which had a peanut gallery seating area and seating rocks) and was near the dock.

"Okay, gonna split you into to two teams. Courtney, Owen, Tyler, Bridgette, Lindsay, Shawn, Izzy, Jasmine, Mike, Zoey and Duncan. You are the Torturous Termites! Cody, Gwen, DJ, Noah, Heather, Leshawna, Dawn, Sky, Dave, Cameron and Harold. You are the Courageous Chinchillas!" "Chinchillas! Great!" Dawn said. "I have a pet chinchilla named Chinchillo!" "Now, meet me at the marshmallow ceremony in ten for your first challenge!" announced Chris.

**Confessionals**

Heather – Chinchillas? Wow, Chris must really be running out of ideas now.

Gwen – I don't know why I came back at all. *face palms*

Cody – Yes! I'm on a team with Gwen!

**Confessionals Ended**

Sky tried to engage in conversation with Dave, whose hair had grown back perfectly. Dave was now ignorant of Sky, leaving her depressed. Cody tried to flirt with Gwen, but she was uninterested. Gwen thought of an idea and whispered it to Cody who ran off to tell the rest of their team-mates.

When all the teams where at the campfire ceremony area, Chris explained the challenge. "This is a very simple challenge. All you need to do is complete a run to the other side of the island. There are arrows pointing to where you need to go. First team there wins invincibility and a night at the all-new Chris McLean Spa Hotel! Losers will be sending someone home and they stay in the average loser cabin. Now, on your marks, and... go!"

The Termites were all jogging together (Courtney's idea), but the Chinchillas were behind the Termites, with Heather at the front. "Come ON guys, we don't want to LOSE, do we?" Heather said, flashing a look at Leshawna.

**Confessionals**

Leshawna - That girl is gone!

Dawn - I don't like Heather at all. Her aura is very dark and eluding.

Noah - That's exactly what we want.

**Confessionals Ended**

The Termites were busy running and not chatting which earnt them a good solid lead. "Hey Chinchillas, you might want to consider catching up as the Termites are almost there!" Chris said through a megaphone. Lindsay had passed out, so Tyler had to carry her. Eight minutes later the Termites has run across the finish line.

"And, the Termites win! Chinchillas, meet me at the campfire in ten."

**Confessional**

Heather - Leshawna is as good as gone!

**Confessional Ended**

"Now, there are ten marshmallows on this plate. Marshmallows represent life and immunity here. Now, it's time for you to cast your votes."

**Votes: Cody, Gwen, DJ, Noah, Leshawna, Dawn, Sky, Dave, Cameron, Harold - Heather Heather - Leshawna**

"You have all voted. Gwen, Noah, Dawn, Cody, DJ, Dawn, Dave, Cameron, Sky, Harold. You are all safe. Leshawna, Heather. One of you will be going home tonight. And with ten votes against her is... Heather!" Chris tossed a marshmallow to Leshawna.

"H-how?" stammered Heather.

"Our new means of elimination is the Bounce of Shame. Step onto this trampoline and enjoy a ride from this button!" Chris pressed the button. "21 contestants remain. What will happen next time? Find out on Total Drama Celtice Island!

**A/N: This was a bit rushed so sorry. Anyway, I booted off Heather first just 'cause.**

**22th: Heather**

**Teams:**

**C.C: Cody, Gwen, DJ, Noah, Leshawna, Dawn, Sky, Dave, Cameron, Harold and Leshawna.**

**T.T: Courtney, Owen, Tyler, Bridgette, Lindsay, Shawn, Izzy, Jasmine, Mike, Zoey and Duncan.**


End file.
